huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Titans/Sandbox
Multiple Unnamed Titans This title needs to be changed ASAP as there are multiple unnamed Titans that have appeared in the series as well as in the cards. As far as I can tell, we have 2 options: either create a single page for all unnamed Titans or create individual pages for every unnamed Titan with a number based on order of appearance. There are pros and cons to each manner, and different Wikis have decided to use one or the other for different reasons. With both strategies, we have issues on reconciling order as pertains to the TCG sets and the series. Another potential issue is how to refer to these Titans on articles. One definite pro to using multiple pages is that we would easily be able to use the Infobox titan template. without worrying about page length. However, I think we'd be reduced to referring to them as Unnamed Titan 1, Unnamed Titan 2, etc. However, one pro to using a single page is that all of the info is put together. I mean… we really don't have much that we can say about most of these Titans. Most of them appeared in a single episode so it really makes more sense to just have a single paragraph incorporating description, history, and other details. One problem, though, is that this might not make it past the current Infobox. This could be gotten around by merely including images to the right of the info. Another possibility with a single page is that I could devise a sort of multi-paragraphed template so that the base info appears next to the image instead of below it. This would be immensely simple, and I could easily have something working within probably an hour or so. I could also devise it so that info is input in the same manner as Template:Infobox titan, just with a different output. For the infobox (which I've mentioned a couple times), it looks like it would only have a few spaces filled in for any given Titan (image, user, first appearance, and possibly type). Compared to other infoboxes, it would be relatively short, with the image being the bulk of the space. : 22:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Other unnamed titans are in episode 24. Formatting I moved this page to the sandbox to allow some discussion on how we want to approach the unnamed Titans in the long term. There are a few ways I can think of for doing this, in no particular order. There may be some other alternatives, so feel free to comment on the following as well as add additional possibilities or suggestions. ;Option #1 We could just stick to how the page is currently formatted. Of note, this way can be a bit more difficult for looking through. Dividing the page into sections would also require figuring out how to designate the unnamed Titans (possibilities are also discussed under Option #2 and Option #3). ;Option #2 One thing I see used a fair bit in series such as Arthur is using different articles and numbering the unnamed characters in appearance order, sometimes based on basic character type (in Huntik, stuff such as Titan type when applicable). We could then redirect the Unnamed Titan and Unnamed Titans pages to the category page. Of note, this way may be a bit more difficult when you consider the addition of TCG Titans (particularly any which may appear in PROMO cards) as well as the situation of finding an unnamed Titan that had previously gone unnoticed. ;Option #3 A modification of Option #2 would be to use page names based upon where the unnamed Titan appeared. This might could be in the format of Unnamed Titan (SAS-108) or Unnamed Titan (S1E07). As with Option #2, we could then redirect the Unnamed Titan and Unnamed Titans pages to the category page. Of note, there are a few instances of multiple unnamed Titans appearing in the same episode or card (both examples currently totaling 3 per). A potential work-around would be to add a numbering system afterwards, such as Unnamed Titan (S1E24 1) (etc.). 00:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm definitely with Option #3 all the way. That way we can also put them on Bonded Titans sections as well. 15:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, we've been expanding the Suits/Sandbox recently, so I thought it was about time to revive this conversation as well. Currently, the Suits are denoted in the format of Unnamed Suit ###. Another option: we could look at when the card sets were released and figure out what episodes that was between. We could then insert the SAS cards, for example, and continue the same numbering pattern. This would allow us to use the same naming scheme for Titans as for Suits. I've just gone through Upper Deck data and product data to find release dates. The good news is that promo cards don't appear to introduce new characters - Titans or Suits. 07:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, now that I've finally looked at all release data, it seems that the TCG sets were released after the initial release of season 1 episodes, so anything using ordering would be much easier. 16:46, August 24, 2015 (UTC)